The Cellular and Molecular Imaging Core, which had its origin in 1977, has greatly facilitated the research of Diabetes Research Center affiliates in the Seattle area by keeping pace with and pioneering new methodological and technical advances in histochemistry, microscopic imaging and image analysis. The core will continue to promote the research of these investigators during the next funding cycle by: (1) Providing state-of-the-art facilities and technical assistance for morphological and histochemical analyses; (2) Developing histochemical and quantitative morphological methods and protocols; (3) Providing consultation to affiliates, their postdoctoral fellows, graduate students and research personnel in the design and interpretation of morphological-based protocols for their diabetes-related research; (4) Providing hands-on and didactic training to affiliates, their trainees and personnel in routine and highly specialized morphological, histochemical, and imaging techniques; and (5) Providing access to comparative pathologists to assist with interpretation of histopathology and data collected from animal models. By achieving these five goals, the Cellular and Molecular Imaging Core will support the scientific investigation of affiliate investigators who will use the core to further our understanding of diabetes, obesity and related disorders.